


I Don't Like Winter Wonderlands

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it’s only half a foot of snow, Ashlyn is not having fun. Florida girls and snow don’t mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Winter Wonderlands

“Babe come play in the snow with me!” Ali yelled skipping down the hallway past the living room Ashlyn was sitting in.

“But it’s cold and there’s snow,” Ashlyn grumbled.

“Yeah I know that’s why I said come play in the snow. Please,” Ali said coming back in the room to whisper in her ear.

“Stop you know that turns me on,” Ashlyn laughed.

“Yeah that’s why I did it. Put a jacket on let’s go,” Ali whined and tried pulling Ash up off the chair.

“Fine. Fine! Give me my jacket,” Ashlyn said finally getting up. Ali’s eye light up as she brought Ashlyn’s jacket out from behind her back and dragged her to the door before she even gave her a chance to put it on.

“Ali come on, give me a second to put of my jacket!” Ashlyn complained, but Ali had already dragged her out the door into the cold.

“Let’s make a snowman!” Ali yelled letting go of Ashlyn’s hand so she could finally put of her jacket.

“How could you live in this cold growing up?” Ashlyn mumbled to herself. Florida did not prepare her for this whatsoever. Germany did, but she hated the cold there too. Ali had already started rolling out the bottom ball so Ashlyn started on middle. It didn’t take her long to realize she didn’t have gloves on.

“Hey babe I’ll be right back I need some gloves,” Ashlyn said almost falling when she turned around.

“Not so fast check your pockets,” Ali said starting on the head.

“How do you do that I swear you’re a magician or something,” Ashlyn said reaching in her pockets and sure enough there were her gloves. It didn’t take more than 10 minutes for kids next door to realize that they were making a snowman and asked if they could join. Of course Ali said they could. Ali was like a beacon for kids. They always loved her. And she was good with them. All Ashlyn did was stack the snowballs on top of each other and Ali and the kids took care of the rest. Ashlyn loved watching Ali when she was playing with kids. Ali’s eyes would always light up and she would always be smiling when she would play with them. It’s not that Ashlyn didn’t like playing with kids, it’s just that she’d rather sit back and watch the girl she loved do something she loves. It’s those moments when Ali is really passionate about something that Ashlyn falls more and more in love with her. Ali caught her staring and smiled again, this time with her nose crinkling. Ashlyn couldn’t not smile back at that.

“I think we have a carrot inside. Hold on,” Ashlyn said walking back in the house. It took her so long to find the carrots that she was even ashamed of herself. She walked back out to find that they had already fashioned the snowman with stick arms and someone’s scarf. She picked up the little boy, Blake, and swung him around before handing him the carrot while she was still holding him.

“Do you want to put the nose on?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yes!” Blake said and reached out, with Ashlyn’s help on the height part, and stuck the nose firmly in place.

“You guys are going to make sure you mom gives you some hot chocolate when you go back home, right?” Ali asked after they stood back to admire their work.

“Thank you for making a snowman with us,” Ashlyn said as the brother and sister started walking back to their house.

“Don’t lie to them all you did was stack and find a carrot,” Ali said shoving Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Hey without me your snowman would be incomplete,” Ashlyn said capturing Ali by her waist and swaying her side to side. “Come on now I want hot chocolate.”

“I can think of another way to keep warm if that’s why you want it,” Ali suggested.

“Ms. Krieger there are small children that might hear,” Ashlyn said pretending to be shocked.

“They already left we’re safe. Now you come on,” Ali said grabbing Ashlyn’s hands and holding them behind her back as they walked inside.

“If I knew playing in the snow would make you this hot I would’ve been out there sooner,” Ashlyn said taking off her jacket.

“Oh please even if there weren’t snow you’d still try,” Ali scoffed.

“Ali Krieger are you calling me a horndog?” Ashlyn asked bringing her closer by her hips.

“No I’m just saying that you have a very large sex drive,” Ali clarified. Ashlyn had already started kissing Ali’s neck before she finished her sentence.

“It wouldn’t be so big if you weren’t so hot beautiful all the time,” Ash said kissing her lips.

“Blaming it on me. Typical,” Ali mumbled in between kisses.


End file.
